1. Field of the Inventive Concept Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging technique, which may be referred to as two-channel, low-profile, cross-stacking may be employed to produce lighter, thinner, more compact electronic devices for use in mobile electronic products. In such an approach, low profile semiconductor chips may be stacked sequentially on a circuit board with a first semiconductor chip stacked on a circuit board along a first direction, and a second semiconductor chip stacked on the first semiconductor chip along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
When the second semiconductor chip is stacked on the first semiconductor, some regions of the second semiconductor chip may protrude from the first semiconductor chip, and the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip may be bent, causing the second semiconductor chip to crack.
For example, in the process of wire-bonding the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip to the circuit board, a force may be applied to the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip, and the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip may be bent by the applied force. In addition, when an encapsulant is molded on the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip, the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip may be bent by the weight of the encapsulant. When the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip are bent down, it may be difficult to fill the spaces under the protruding regions of the second semiconductor chip with the encapsulant. Accordingly, cracks in the semiconductor chip or spaces devoid of encapsulant may reduce the reliability of products employing cross-stacked chips.